The present invention relates to ski bindings.
At present, the ski is connected to the skier's leg or foot by providing it with special safety bindings which fasten the ski boots firmly but in such a manner as to release them should tensile or torsional stresses or generally any stresses dangerous for the leg develop.
The ski boot, though having the specific function of marrying the skier's foot to the ski by means of his binding, for which function it is duly provided with a rigid sole specially shaped and rounded off, also has the function, as important as the preceding one, of limiting the movements of the leg, with respect to the foot, consequently with respect to the ski, thereby practically blocking, although partially, the ankle. This latter important function is undoubtedly a result of recent skiing techniques, particularly with regards to downhill and pleasure skiing equipment but has also been dictated for reasons of safety. In other words, since the ski boot has the task of carrying out these functions, which consist in the transmission of muscular forces from the leg to the ski, this has determined a shape, rigidity and weight of the ski boot such as to cause considerable discomfort to the skier. In fact presently the shape, weight and rigidity of ski boots provide serious inconveniences for the person who wears them, not only while skiing, but mainly in the event he has to walk short distances, for example when going from ski slopes to transport means or vice versa.
The object of the present invention is precisely to allow the use, for skiing, of boots having uppers and soles which are soft and flexible; in other words boots which may be utilized for skiing, though still maintaining the characteristics of normal footwear for walking, thanks to simple gadgets which do not alter in any manner their comfort or practicality.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding wherein the possibility of utilizing soft shoes eliminates the rigidity of the central portion of the ski, which is necessary when using conventional ski boots with a rigid sole; consequently, the flexibility and the elasticity of the ski is increased thus obtaining remarkable improvements even in competitive skiing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding which allows to exploit the skier's articulations, that is it provides the possibility of utilizing, during skiing, the articulations of the foot and of the leg with the freedom to elastically limit the movements of the articulations, thus also obtaining a better and more effective transmission of muscular stresses imparted from the leg to the ski.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding which may be easily and rapidly folded on the ski itself, so as to limit its bulkiness and to facilitate transport.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding structure which can replace the high and rigid binding-boot assembly presently used and achieve its functions in a more effective and practical manner and above all with a greater safety for the skier.